


It's just a Hobby, I swear!

by Basil_Gray



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Mischievous Harry, Multi, Post V-Day, Sort of? - Freeform, To An Extent, aka until Harry, platonic sugaring, sugar baby eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_Gray/pseuds/Basil_Gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy picks up a new very much secret hobby to help relieve stress in between missions. Everything is all fun and games until Eggsy forgets to close his browser when Harry comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my most recently developed SD/SB/Daddy kink obsession right now. I know it's not everyone's think, but I hope some of you enjoy it!

Eggsy fires up his laptop for the second time tonight, but this time it's for pleasure not work. What started out as an _innocent_ hobby after V-Day, sugaring became an eight month long guilty pleasure that was still going on strong. Sure he could have taken up something like Yoga or kick boxing, but both of those required Eggsy to leave his house, and after a long day or even sometimes a long month at work, he liked to stay home and enjoy his brand new bed that was barely broken in.

Eggsy didn't know what to expect when he first signed up. He thought that he would be fresh meat for all the cougars, but was really surprised when his inbox blew up with rich posh blokes that were only available to VIP members (of course only the best for the worlds savior) all around the world offering to fly him here and fly him there, buy him whatever flat he wanted and where ever he wanted it. But of course Eggsy already had all that, his work provided him with free travel, all the fun gadgets he could even think of, a posh place to live, and enough cash to buy everything else in between.

He giggled to himself as he signed into his account and saw all the messages that waited eagerly for him to reply too. Eggsy relished in the attention. He wondered how his mates at Kingsman would react; he was sure that Roxy would school him on taking advantage of older men and moralities, and he would then have to explain to her how platonic relationships work in the sugaring world which he was sure she would counter by saying no man dishes that much out on someone for the sake of just wanting to spoil their "baby boy" without wanting something much more physical in return.

And he was sure that Merlin would be as lax as ever telling him as long as it didn't interfere with his performance at work he didn't care what Eggsy did. And Harry...Eggsy had no idea how his mentor would respond maybe something along the lines of "a gentlemen doesn't seek the attention of others, a gentlemen is modest a gentlemen is, etc, etc." Sometimes Eggsy wished his mentor wasn't such a gentlemen. Sometimes Eggsy wished he'd bend him over his desk with his face pressed into his freshly printed mission report, consequentially leaving tiny puddles of drool on it after being shagged so deliciously.

Eggsy let out a sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. Harry was a dangerous line, one he didn't have the bullocks to cross because if it went all tits up not only would he be losing a great mentor, but maybe even his job, and he would do anything to keep his mom and Dais from falling back into the hands of Dean or another bloke like him even if that meant pining over Harry Hart for the rest of his days. So he was off limits, and Eggsy would have to settle for the second best thing.

He rolled onto his belly settling into the fluffly gray covers of his bed and opened up the first new email. It was basically the same as all the other ones asking him how much, what was his kik, did he snapchat, and if he did could he send daddy a special treat after all it had been a long hard day of work, "Oh you have no idea, bruv." Eggsy says out loud and checks his cell that's strictly "for fun". The name "Laguna Beach Daddy flashed across the screen.

laguna beach Daddy: "How was my boy's day today?"  
Eggsy: "Long and hard like something else ta nite ;) "

laguna beach Daddy: "Always saying the right things before daddy has to go to work, and you know it doesn't have to be that way"

laguna beach Daddy: "Daddy can take care of you, besides someone's got to keep this big beach flat warm for me..."

"Oh you know I'd love to bruv," Eggsy says cheekily out loud thinking about the warm beaches of Southern California. All that sun and babes with their skin warm and beautifully tanned the majority of the year. The exact opposite of London, and the UK in general. Not that London didn't have it's own babes, Roxy was living proof enough. The offers were always tempting, but Eggsy would never be ready for a physical commitment besides he loved his job, and mates, and...Harry.

Eggsy: "Daddy ya know I like bein a workin gal :P "

laguna beach Daddy: "You never let me spoil you..."

Eggsy: "Ya spoil me daddy in other ways..send me a pic b4 you leave I wanna know what suit daddy's wearin ta day."

Eggsy got one last message from his sugar daddy before he left for work with an image attached to it. This is what he looked forward to mostly. The man was older, early forties (which he wasn't lying Eggsy already did a background check on him), but handsome in every way possible from his classically parted hair to his always shiny Oxfords. Today his daddy was wearing a light beige suit with spring floral accents to match the season. He loved the baby blue ankle socks that peeked just above his shoes complimenting his sun-kissed skin.

Eggsy pressed his hips as hard as he could into his bed trying to get as much lovely friction as he could for his slowly growing problem, "Mmm Daddy." He huffed and slid a hand inside his pants when he decided violating his bed was not enough tonight. He lifted his hips just enough off the bed thanking gymnastics and Kingsman for the ability to keep himself up with little discomfort.

He wrapped his fingers impatiently around his cock and thumbed the tip smearing the bead of pre-cum that had formed. Eggsy began to pick up the speed pumping and yanking with more fervency, his rhythm becoming more chaotic as he neared his orgasm. And then his phone rang. He picked up the phone with a sigh and answered, "Yes Daddy," knowing that this daddy liked to call to hear his voice once he was in the safety of his office. Only this wasn't his daddy nor was it his "for fun" phone.

Having realized he had picked up his work phone instead he was hoping to the man above that it was Roxy and not Merlin, or worse, Harry. 

"Calling ones boss and mentor "Daddy" is highly unbecoming of a gentlemen, Eggsy." The familiar voice confirmed his worst fears and Eggsy could feel the heat growing on his face. "Hello Harry, Arthur wots got ya calling this late?" Eggsy tried to speak coolly. "I was calling to let you know I'm outside your place. I came to retrieve my cuff links you just had to borrow the other night. I rang the doorbell and knocked twice, but no one answered."

"Ah yeah sorry mum and Dais are on a mini vacay, and I'm watching a movie upstairs. I'm on my way down now see ya in a bit." Eggsy said quickly hanging up and running to hide his laptop and other phone in his office before going downstairs to let Harry in.

After turning on the telly and rushing downstairs, Eggsy opened the door to a very stoic Harry whose expression changed to that of a judging one when he looked up and down Eggsy's current attire, a white undershirt and black boxer briefs, and wondered if that was how he greeted everyone at the door. Eggsy had hoped to all living that his erection had had enough time to chill the fuck out, but he was too scared to look for himself afraid that he would draw anymore unwanted attention to that area.

"Come in Harry!" Eggsy said cheerfully and started up the stairs with Harry following behind him. He went into his room and Harry waited outside patiently for him as he looked for his cuff links. Harry could hear Bright Star playing on the telly remembering the first time he found out that Eggsy liked to watch period films when he was alone. He was surprised, but what about the boy didn't surprise him he thinks fondly. It's what makes him charming.

Harry watched for a bit as Eggsy looked frantically around his messy room zeroing in on the young mans beautiful arse every time he bent over. Harry decided that it would be a problem if he didn't distract himself with something else and makes his way quietly to Eggsy's office. It was surprisingly clean except for a laptop and a cell phone that Harry didn't recall ever seeing him with that sat on the desk as if they had been thrown there carelessly. 

He walked over to them rubbing the mouse pad until the laptop woke up from sleep mode. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw the profile before him. Surprised wasn't even the right word for it, neither was stunned or shocked or mortified. Only the sound of the unfamiliar phone could break him from his gaze, and he picked it up to see who the message could be from, "Dubai Daddy?" Harry said out lout with equal mixed parts disgust and confusion. 

He swiped across the screen to unlock the phone, and the image of Eggy's LB Daddy was in view as well as their previous messages. Harry was for the lack of a better word seething with jealousy. 

"Harry?" The voice of the young man again brought him back to reality. He stood there in the door way with a horrified look on his face and cuff links in hand. 

"A gentlemen doesn't whore himself out, Eggsy. I expected much better from you" Harry said through his teeth and before Eggsy could recover from the bite of his words, the older man was whisking passed him forgetting completely about the cuff links. 

"Harry let me explain, it's not what you think!" Eggsy called out and hurried down the stairs to catch up with Harry who was already at the front door. He paused by the door with his back to Eggsy, "It's just a hobby, I swear! I don't even-" Eggsy is interrupted before he can clarify anything. "Chess is a hobby Eggsy, knitting is a hobby not..." Harry can't bring himself to finish that sentence as he turns around to look at Eggy's perfect, tense form and walks out the door shutting it a little harder than necessary.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry treats Eggsy like nothing happened and he doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. Feeling defeated, Eggsy goes home and ends up having an instant connection with a new SD. But before that, Harry gets a show in the gym, if ya know what I mean. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when no one is using it, Eggsy likes to have Merlin play music over the speakers in the Kingsman gym because well Kingsman speakers are better than his Beats. Eggsy is listening to Ariana Grande 'Love me harder' when Harry shows up because well the lyrics are perfect. :3

Eggsy reports to Kingsman the next day making sure that his suit was in immaculate condition, hair neatly put away, and cuff links in place. This was Eggsys's way of trying to get back on Harry's good side. It worked all the other times he was in a bit of trouble, and he was hoping it would work this time. Eggsy makes his way up the stairs to the new Arthur's office clutching the cuff link box nervously in his pocket like a man about to propose.

He even knocked quietly twice another thing he did when trying to impress Harry, and waited to be called in before entering. He peeked his head in, and Harry raised his up from the papers he was reading. Eggsy noticed that he still hadn't finished his morning coffee which meant he was late as usual. Eggsy offered a shy smile, "Good Morning Eggsy." Harry said like he did every morning much to Eggsy's surprise. He was confused. Eggsy had expected a much different welcoming, not that he wanted it, but the word 'whore' rang clearly in his head as if Harry just said it, and had expected their conversation to feather off from that.

Eggsy completely entered the room and shut the door behind him. "I brought your cuff links today. I wasn't sure if you needed them for something tonight." Eggsy said sheepishly making sure not to mention anything about his house or last night. And surprisingly Harry did the same. "Thanks Eggsy as a matter of fact I do." Harry said retrieving the box and giving Eggsy a small grin.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Late night meeting, a Gala, a date?" Eggsy hesitated on the last one.

"Something like a date yes." Now it was Eggsy's turn to be jealous, and he thanked Kingsman for his training in concealing his feelings, but hoped it was good enough to fool Harry.

"Oh, well congrats Harry!" Eggsy said a little too cheery, "I better get to my training before I piss off Merlin." He points a thumb over his shoulder towards the door and starts toward it, "Good luck tonight." He says and shuts the door behind him.

Everything went smoothly as usual with Eggsy's training. He had even got perfect marks on his physical test which he wasn't really worried about that either. "Is anyone in the gym?" Harry asks heading to it instead of hitting the showers and going home since there was nothing for him to do today. He felt like he could blow off some more steam after how coolly Harry acted today. It made him worry like something worse was coming.

But what else could be worse than Harry having a date? Nothing. Eggsy stomped the rest of the way to the gym, "You're all clear Galahad, and from the way you're stomping I'm guessing you'll want me to put something on." Merlin says from the glasses.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that bruv." Eggsy reaches the gym happy that it was still clear and Merlin asks him what playlist he wanted him to play today, and yes Merlin kept playlists for Eggsy's different moods.

"Play the one with Ariana Grande and Shakira." Eggsy said seriously and Merlin knew which one he was talking about, "That girly playlist? You only play that one when someone rejects you on tinder. Did you get rejected again?"

"Something like that." Eggsy throws his gym towel down and took off his glasses and started on the treadmill.

Harry walks into Merlin's office after finishing up the rest of his paperwork for the day and saw the bald man with a set of headphones on his head, which would seem out of normal, but he was, as it seemed to Harry, moving his head to a beat.

"What are you doing?" He asks and Merlin pulls the headphones off.

"Listening to Eggsy's playlist"

"His what?"

"Eggsy likes to work out in the gym when he's alone and I play whatever playlist he wants over the speakers."

"I see."

"Would you like to listen?" Merlin asked pushing the headphones in his direction."By the way, if you tell Eggsy I listen too I'll let his pretty face get maimed on his next mission. We both know you wont like that." Harry smirked at his old friend.

"No thanks, I was just coming to ask if you knew where Eggsy was. I'll be on my way now, and Merlin, you know I like a little bit of damage." It was a lie, not the scarring but seeing Eggsy. He had not planned on talking with Eggsy the rest of the day until Merlin mentioned gym and alone in the same sentence. Eggsy didn't even notice him when he entered the gym. The music was loud, horrible modern pop music, he didn't understand how anyone could like this type of thing.

Out of curiosity he paid careful attention to the songs lyrics. _Can you feel the pressure between your hips? I'll make it feel like the first time._ It was a mistake, although he hated the godawful tune, he had to admit those words had him thinking things, dirty little things, and there were two pairs of eyes that he didn't want catching him being inappropriate.

The song was over and Eggsy stood up from the weight bench and turned around catching Harry's eyes immediately. He was as stoic as ever and Eggsy hated his years of training and how they always gave Harry an upperhand on him. He was far too frustrated and pumped from his workout to care about greeting him formally again instead he settled for a smoldering look he had hoped conveyed how fired up he was about Harry's date.

Harry watched as the tensed, finely sculpted body moved towards him. His body dripped sweat signifying just how hard his body could be pushed. Eggsy was closer now and Harry could make out a bead of sweat that fell from his nose down his slightly parted lip. Eggsy's gaze was predatorial and it set his body aflame. Harry hadn't noticed that he was standing almost on top of Eggy's towel until the boy was face to face with him, his gaze never wavering since he turned around and looked up at him.

The eye contact continued even as eggsy bent down to grab his towel until he looked down to grab it, his eyes becoming shielded by long beautiful lashes. Eggsy made his way back up as slowly and painfully as he has descended, and Harry could swear that he felt the tip of the boys nose graze his suit. Eggsy closed his pouty lips only to open them back up immediately, "Harry." He said in a way that seemed to be a greeting.

Harry was still trying to register what just occurred, but his brain was too occupied with fantasies of grabbing the boy by his hair and pushing him back down to become acquainted with another part of him.

"Eggsy." Harry greeted back finally. "I've come to congratulate you on your perfect scores once again." Harry says and reaches out a hand for Eggsy to shake. He doesn't take it though, "Sorry I'd shake your hand, but I'm filthy right now." The words coming out sounded more lewdly than intended

"Yes I see that." Harry replies with double meaning and drops his hand.

"Well I gotta get to the showers Harry. I'll see you around." Eggsy said picking up his glasses finally and headed towards the shower room. Harry was hoping to all hell that Merlin wasn't watching, but he couldn't count on being that lucky, and heads to the man's office to check for himself.

Harry isn't even in Merlin's office for five seconds when his friend replies, "What was with all that intense eye fucking I thought you had a 'date'?" And why did you tell him it was a date when you're just escorting a friends sister to a dinner party?" 

"How did you know that I said it was a date?"

"He asked if I knew of you going on any dates, and wondered if he was the only one not to know. Really you guys are ridiculous."

"Shut up Merlin."

"Really, why don't you just tell him already?"

"Oh yes, wouldn't it not be awkward if I went to pick up Eggsy and told his mother 'yes I'm responsible for your husband's death oh and I'm shagging your son who's half my age.' Yes, I can see that going well for our relationship."

Merlin lets out a sigh for Harry and says nothing further on the subject, "Fine I'll keep quiet, but remember I'm not a part of this if the boy finds out." Harry nods and heads to his office to pick up his things before meeting his date, which he realized he was already late for.

Eggsy stepped out of fitting room two and was on his way home for the night when he stopped in his tracks. In front of him waiting patiently in Kingsman's tailor shop was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties wearing a black evening gown that was tight in all the right places. Her beautiful copper hair pulled up artistically so that the curls cascaded down one side of her face. 

He didn't register that Harry had come down the stairs until he was beside her with his hand comfortably touching the small of her back, and he was introducing her to him. He didn't need to know who she was he knew all that he wanted to know already. He was gorgeous too in his fresh suit that complimented hers so well. Together they looked attractive and dangerous like a poisonous flower. 

Things could get worse Eggsy realized. Not only did Harry have an attractive date, but that date was a female which in Eggsy's mind meant that all his flirting in the gym earlier was just a waste of time.

Harry was on his way home after having dropped off his partner for the evening when he thought about what he had said to Eggsy that night. He hadn't meant to call him something so demeaning nor would he ever think for once that Eggsy was any less for having such a lifestyle, or anyone who chose that kind of lifestyle. But he had said it to the boy, saw the look on his face like he had failed Harry in some way. Harry didn't feel it then, too driven by jealousy, but it broke his heart.

He hated that face, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He deserved for it to be burned into his memory to remind him of the complete arse he had been. Harry had decided to never mention the events of that night to Eggsy, and hoped that in time he would forget about it, so that he would not hurt like Harry did when he thought about it. That's why he had behaved so nonchalantly.

But then there was that episode in the gym. Eggsy didn't make it easy for Harry to behave himself. His constant presence around Harry, always trying to please and impress him, his fresh young behavior that came with jokes and stories that Harry never heard all charmed the older man. Harry had his suspicions that Eggsy might be hinting at something more, and his peepshow in the gym had only confirmed it for Harry which in return only made it harder to be around the boy knowing that he could take him at any moment he chose, and his advances would not be declined. 

Harry needed an outlet for his frustration. He also knew that he needed to apologize to dear Eggsy sooner or later, but he wasn't ready for that. He had a more urgent matter to attend too. He needed to figure out how to make Eggsy his without anyone, including the boy, knowing. It wasn't until Harry was home and walking passed his office when the idea came to him.

Eggsy was home and stripped down. He retrieved the laptop and phone and headed to his room. Eggsy had almost passed up his office and gone to his room to just sleep the rest of the night, but he decided that he deserved a little pampering, and he knew that he would find it in thirsty older men.

He had new emails as usual and wondered just how many men and women there could be on this site. He was sure that he had the majority of them licking at his heels. Eggsy usually ignored the ones from London and sometimes the UK in general as a precaution to never run into them on the streets. Besides being a part of Kingsman meant that he had an image to keep up and wanted his personal life as far from Kingsman as possible. He even went as far as only wearing his street clothing in his profile pics, so that he couldn't be easily identified outside since he was mostly in his Kingsman garb. 

But there was one email in particular that caught his attention, the man definitely had a way words. Eggsy often received dirty emails from first time senders, but he had spoke so beautifully that Eggsy couldn't be disgusted or offended by the letter. It had left him panting and whining when he realized that he had reached the end of the letter, and he wanted more.

Eggsy reread the email two or three times more before having enough balls to contact the man. He felt shy, and he hadn't felt that way in a long time. It wasn't his nature to be and if anything he was overly confident most of the time. Eggsy tried to play it smoothly, but all he wanted was to ask for every contact the man had available.

It wasn't long until he got a reply back. The man apologized saying that it had been a long day and asked him politely if they could resume their conversation tomorrow. Eggsy groaned in disappointment. There wasn't even a profile pic on the mans page which was like most older men who weren't exceptionally attractive or confident with their looks. Laguna Beach Daddy didn't have a problem with looks. He was plastered all over his page which made him a really popular daddy, and it made Eggsy smug knowing that he was his favorite.

All he had to satisfy himself with was the letter. The words were hot, and he closed his eyes and began to rub himself as he recalled them, but it was hard to get off without imagining a face to go with those words, and it was Harry who popped up in his mind. He could imagine those elegant words sliding off his tongue. Yes, this worked very well for Eggsy as he imagined being laid out on Harry's bed, pinned like one of his butterflies,stripped, completely open and vulnerable to Harry's eyes, his hands he imagined gliding up his naked form starting at his ankles like the letter had promised.

The skin he touched would burn leaving trails of goose flesh signifying that his daddy's hands had once been there. Those same hands would pause at Eggsy's hipbones taking advantage of their sensitivity all the while his eyes never breaking his gaze from him. Those warm brown eyes would be darkened with lust as Eggsy mewls and arches his back, but being a good boy and never moving from his spot even though he could anytime, only being metaphorically tied up by Harry's words commanding him to stay put.

Those lips would kiss up along his shaft before perfectly closing around his tip, and Eggsy would have to bite his bottom lip. Harry would then have to raise up much to Eggsy's disappointment to tell him that the only thing bruising his lips tonight would be Harry's own, and Eggsy would have to listen because after all he was a good boy for Harry. 

Harry's elegant long fingers would glide down from one of his hips sending Eggsy more chills till they finally found what they were looking for and Eggsy would spread his legs wider, eager to take all of what his daddy had to offer. His daddy would be gentle only pushing in one finger, exploring him slowly for the first time. Eggsy would be tense and his daddy would coo sweet words of encouragement until he could relax under the intrusion.

Another finger would enter and they would be back to the beginning, but Harry would always be patient with him. Harry would wrap his skillful lips around his cock again once he really starts pumping in and out of Eggsy, a sweet distraction that he would really appreciate. Eggsy would feel his head at the back of his throat, the muscles of it contracting around his cock as Harry continued to suck and swallow every inch of him. The feeling of his daddy's nose pressed into his curls would be enough to set him off, shooting his seed down Harry's throat which he would take without hesitation. With daddy, Eggsy always finished first.

Harry's hands would leave Eggsy then making him feel empty, but not for long as Harry moves up to position himself practically hovering over eggsy, and staring into his eyes as he enters him slowly, careful so that he wont hurt his precious boy. Once sheathed completely by Eggsy's body, he would look concernedly at his boy, and Eggsy would say, "I love you Daddy," and he would kiss him activating the predator Eggsy knew was hidden behind all that posh countenance.

Eggsy would have to clench his eyes from pleasure as the tip of Harry's cock rams into his sweet spot. Teeth would be securely biting down on his trap muscle as Harry tries to hold back, but unsuccessful in his attempts, and Eggsy would be left with a beautiful reminder for the next week. He would finally slowly open his eyes after feeling Harry jerk and practically collapse on top of him, feeling his cum drip warmly out of him when he pulls out.

Eggsy will then look into his eyes that have returned to their normal whisky brown when his daddy raises to give him a chaste kiss. Except the face that raises up to kiss him isn't Harry's anymore. Instead he is met by the equally warm eyes of his Laguna Beach Daddy. Eggsy's heart palpitates, and he is instantly woken up from his fantasy. The contents of it still warm and sticky in his hands.

"What the hell was that?" Eggsy breathes out still not believing what his mind had done to him. He felt like he had done something horrible to Harry, like he had cheated on him. 'No, fuck that Eggsy, after what he called you? After bringing his date to Kingsman, showing her off like some kind of trophy when that should have been you? After not getting as much as a meekly apology, hell even an insincere one would be better than nothing!' His mind argues with him. The phone beside him buzzes, but he ignores it opting to go to the bathroom to take a long shower to wash away his mess and contemplate his new feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know how excited I am to be adding an official OC. I won't be saying anything more but they will be appearing in the next chapter most likely if not then the one after that depending on how much I write. ^-^
> 
> Also I would use UK artists but the only ones I listen to play really depressing or chill songs like Nadine Shah. I love her ;u;
> 
> and if you think the music choices couldn't get worse, I was listening to 'Oops!...I did it again" and bbmak while finishing up this chapter. xD I'm a 90's baby so bad pop runs in my veins.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy wrestles with unwanted feelings while at the same time enjoying the attention of his newest SD. Harry seems to be happier lately and Eggsy decides to back off of him to regain their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update (late for me) i've been working on other stuff, at the hospital with a loved one, and drooling over the actor that inspired Eggsy's LG daddy. I wanted to type his name in the search but I am afraid to find out if their are fanfics of him because I already got enough issues I don't need more fics to read. lol
> 
> (also scroll down to the bottom before reading if you need visuals like I do)
> 
> oh and I was going to post this way earlier today/tonight but I was watching Kate & Leopald and then I was like why not watch Kingsman again for the 100th time before they take it off HBOD? And then penny dreadful got me all messed up over Jekyll and Frankenstein so I might be writing fics on those two later. So yeah, I apologize you guys.

It had been a few weeks since Harry's date and Eggsy meeting his newest sugar daddy which he named London Daddy in his phone with a little heart emoji next to it. It had also been two weeks since Eggsy had a shocking realization that he might be a little more invested in Laguna Beach Daddy, Eduardo, as he had learned his name was from doing a background check on him months ago.

He had tried all these weeks to forget what happened, but all it did was make Eggsy think of Eduardo more, and he found himself spending more time on the phone with him which was not normal for Eggsy. But Eduardo was happy, at least he seemed to be, always accommodating Eggsy, and it wasn't just phone sex either he listened to the boys problems that Eggsy disguised as work related issues. Which in truth they were work related problems in a way as for a while he found it really hard to be civil with Harry. It wasn't until he really started talking to London Daddy, that Eggsy was finally able to calm down, and be a little more mature and less heart broken over Harry's personal life.

He had been a lovely new distraction. With juggling between London Daddy and his growing relationship with Eduardo, Eggsy had almost know time to be upset over Harry, although that feeling lingered quietly in the back of his mind, and only when he was tucked in his bed with the lights off and everything was quiet did Eggsy cry childishly. But that was over now, Eggsy had decided that it was time to back off.

IF things didn't work out with Harry and his lady friend then Eggsy would come out and confess everything to Harry. No dancing around the subject or shamelessly flirting hoping that Harry bites. BUT, if it did work out Eggsy had decided to take things a step further with Eduardo, maybe even meet him in person, maybe date...maybe take up his offer and leave Kingsman for a while under the pretense that he needs a long vacation for 'mental health issues' when really it would be him mourning his fantasies of ever becoming Mr. Harry Hart. And Eggsy figured it would have to come to the latter sooner rather than later because Harry had seemed to be in the best of moods.

There was a certain pep in his walk, and he looked like he had had the best sleep in his life the last two weeks as well. He was even cheery with Eggsy, resting his hands on the boy like he used to before things became awkward between them. The touches meant so much to Eggsy even if they stung a little, and despite it all he was happy to be close to Harry again.The jokes even returned, and Eggsy found that he was still able to make Harry laugh in between paperwork to help him distress like he used too.

"So, I'm guessin every thing is goin good with you and your lady friend?" He finally builds up the courage to ask Harry after their laughter quieted down.

"What makes you think that?" Harry asks with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well, ya just seem to be really happy is all.."

"That's because I am happy Eggsy. I'm alive, and healthy, every one continues to come home safely for now, a little wounded, but alive nonetheless, and I get to see you smile and laugh without a concern for how silly you look."

"Harry...," Eggsy says and feels the heat blooming on his cheeks, "Wait, you think I look silly when I laugh?" Eggsy mocks being offended.

"Yes, your eyes blow open like you're surprised like this," Harry teases using his fingers to make his eyes wider.

"Well you're so old when you laugh your eyes close like this," Eggsy counters and pinches his eyes closed.

Harry stares at him with his mouth in a flat line as if he is not a bit amused. Of course he is only bluffing, he loved making the boy believe that he was in trouble. Harry held back his laughter as he watched Eggsy open his eyes finally when it became too quiet. Harry's arms were folded, and a finger tapped on his arm feigning irritability.

"'Arry that's not what I meant! You're not really old, bloody hell ya could take me out with just your bare hands, besides ya know you're handsome,"

"Do I Eggsy? Is this you trying to compliment me or are you trying to get out of trouble?" Harry keeps up his cool charade.

"Both?" Eggsy replies slyly and Harry can't help but to laugh at the boys silly face. Eggsy pouts as he realizes he's been duped.

"Harry ya can be real immature sometimes bruv. I'm getting back to work now." Eggsy gives Harry one last pouty lip like a child right before he closes the office door behind him.

Eggsy pauses at the door resting into it. He let out a heavy breath, his heart fluttering as he remembered the eyes that stared back at him when Harry had confessed he enjoyed seeing him smiling. When he was finally calm, Eggsy realized that Harry hadn't answered him, well sort of, but not the answer he was looking for. Maybe Harry didn't want to share his personal life with Eggsy, maybe he was sparing his feelings after all Eggsy was sure that he got his point across to Harry in the gym even though the older man never admitted to Eggsy.

Eggsy pushed himself off the door and headed to Merlin's to pick up a new assignment. He was due for one an extensive one that would keep him busy he would prefer."Eggsy, my boy I have something for you, and I think you're gonna like it." Merlin said excitedly. "Oh yeah? Wots it got guv," Eggsy said walking up to Merlin's set up and taking the folder.

" Someone is moving around illegal cargo and very discretely if I may add. Guns, big ones, lots of weapons..you'll love it, but first I'll need you to figure out who the boss is, get chummy with him, and sabotage his plans. We don't know what they are exactly, but we believe from the information Percival was able to find out that he is funding what seems to be small militia's. Not exactly terrorists, but problematic freedom fighters. It's all harmless now, but if those weapons are for and manage to get to these little militias it could get messy very quickly.

"So how does Percival know that their is some big bloke supplying these men?"

"Check the file and you'll see that he was able to get some pictures of the crates and weaponry. There seems to be some kind of signet, maybe a family crest, and we think it is related to the supplier. Plus, every militia and terrorist group has someone who's funding them."

Eggsy spends the rest of his day studying up on his assignment, even had the chance to chat up Percival about his mission, and even got some useful tips from the veteran agent. This was the most work he had done in the last week, but he was happy to be doing something challenging. He lived for these types of missions. Eggsy decided that a well needed break was due when he checked his watch and saw that it had become well passed noon. Harry would be leaving at this time as well to take his lunch break. He rushed to Arthur's office hoping that he didn't miss him.

When he got out of the dressing room he noticed that Andrew wasn't at his desk, and figured he must be fitting a client, almost forgetting that this was a legit tailor shop as well. Eggsy was at the bottom of the stairs just as Harry was coming down. "'Ey 'Arry wanna get some lunch together, you buy?" Eggsy said impishly wiggling his eyebrows. Harry smiled and was about to tell the boy yes when they were interrupted.

"Eggsy?" A very familiar voice calls out to him. The boys spine tingled as all the hairs on his skin began to stand up. Harry could make out the look of sheer panic on his face. He couldn't see the man behind him, but he was certain that whoever he was Eggsy hadn't expected to be running into him here.

Eggsy turns around reluctantly knowing there was no way for him to escape. "Eduardo...hey," Eggsy's voice is quieter than it's usual high volume confidence. A beautifully tanned man stood in front of him now. He was slightly taller though not by much and wore a finely tailored suit with matching accessories. His chocolate brown hair not gelled down like usual, but was free of product and stood up fluffy from the bit of curl from its natural texture. And those eyes, golden and emerald hues, so piercing and confident stared straight through him. Suddenly the presence of Harry behind him becomes uncomfortable, and Eggsy wished that he would disappear away from Eduardo. He had never wanted the two of them to be in the same room together.

"I almost didn't recognize you, probably wouldn't either, but there is no mistaking that accent of yours," Eduardo said in a sultry deep voice thick in his own accent. Eggsy could see the man's eyes checking him up and down. Eggsy suddenly felt hyperaware of himself and his surroundings. It had become quite obvious to him that Eduardo was quite surprised and maybe a little aroused to see Eggsy in a bespoke suit and tamed hair. A quietness settled among them, and he was sure it was because his sugar daddy was imagining taking his suit off layer by layer from the way his tongue came out, just shyly, to lick his lips.

It was Harry who broke the silence. Eggsy had felt Harry make his way down the stairs and stand beside him placing his palm on the small of Eggy's back possessively. "I'm Harry Hart, Eggsy's boss." Harry says holding out his free hand to be shook. "Eduardo Noriega, I'm Eggsy's...acquaintance." The man takes Harry's hand and both men squeeze the others hand like two cavemen brandishing their power.All the while Eggsy is standing there completely in denial of the scene that is playing out before him. Harry knew exactly who he was. There was no mistaking the posh dressed Spaniard that Harry had seen on Eggsy's phone.

His attention was back on Eggsy once again. "It was really nice meeting you here Eggsy, and believe me when I say it was quite to my surprise," Eduardo says and pulls out a black leather card holder.

"Yeah me to bruv." Eggsy replies and he sees Eduardo's mouth twist into a half grin in response to his choice of words he figured, or perhaps at the promise of something more in Eggsy's words. "This is how you can reach me if you'd like. I'll be in London for a while, but I wont be free often since I'm here for business and not vacation though I wish I were now. The weather isn't exactly ideal, but the people, you English, have some very beautiful and handsome people."

Eduardo gave one more look at Eggsy and then another to Harry, "It was nice meeting you Mr. Harry Hart. Sorry to cut this meeting short, but I am a very busy man. I'll have my secretary stay in contact with your man in regards to my suit. Have a beautiful day Eggsy." Eduardo tilted his head and walked proudly out the doors of Kingsman. Eggsy watched him leave and stared in that direction long after he was gone.

If this were under different circumstances Harry would have been furious that Eggsy brought his _sugar daddy_ to be fitted at Kingsman, but he could tell by the way Eggsy stood there like an effigy throughout the man's whole visit that the boy had not planned for any of this, and he couldn't be mad at his boy. If anything it made him want to keep him close, so that he couldn't escape into the other man's arms. The thought alone made him press his own hand that still rested on Eggsy's back harder into the boy.

Eggsy moved away from the touch, only slightly so to not offend his mentor. He would have relished in the feeling of Harry holding onto him, and he would have probably leaned into Harry like he was a strong pillar made just for Eggsy to rest upon. But in this moment he could barely bring himself to look at Harry when he turned around, somehow feeling guilty for his first somewhat stable love having to meet his newly realized crush. All his confidence he had all those weeks ago about not giving a shit about what Harry thought was out the window.

He gave a shit. Aside from his mum, Eggsy figured that Harry was probably the only other person whose opinion of him mattered. Eggsy wasn't ashamed of his hobby, lifestyle, whatever you wanted to call it, and if it had been anyone else to discover it he would have just shaken it off. If Harry had not gone and called him a whore, if Harry had been tolerant about it, or if he had at least apologized, maybe Eggsy wouldn't feel so dirty in his presence right now.

"Eggsy," Harry said when the boy didn't say anything to him after staring at him for almost a minute, "lunch is still on if you'd like to head to the car now." Harry spoke hopefully. Their day was going so wonderfully. They were joking and laughing and smiling and enjoying ones company Harry didn't want what they had today ruined not by that man especially.

"Yeah, alright." Eggsy walked out of Kingsman with Harry behind him and to the cab that waited outside for them ready to take them as soon as they got inside. "Do you mind since I'm buying if I pic the restaurant?" Harry asked as soon as he was seated next to Eggsy. "Yeah, sure." It was the same tone he had given him earlier and Harry was afraid that it would be like this all throughout lunch. And it was.

Harry could see that the boy had tried to pay attention during their lunch conversation, but after Eggsy had agreed to five more new assignments Harry decided that they weren't going back to Kingsman. It was time that Harry apologize to Eggsy and discuss together what happened that night. "Harry," Eggsy finally addressed him still staring at the bit of pasta he was twirling around his fork, "do you have a problem with me liking men?" The question was quiet and not at all antagonistic. Harry had been unprepared by such a question from Eggsy in such a place looking the way he did, like he was already defeated.

"No I don't Eggsy," _I just have a problem with them liking you in return,_ Harry wanted to say badly but bit back the words, "and you should know that I'd never cast judgement on anyone for who they choose to love...or sleep with. We are free to love who we want."

"Are we Harry?" Eggsy finally looked up from his plate. Harry knew that he was being baited once again, but by a technique he was not accustomed to in Eggsy. Sad puppy eyes stared back at him much like the ones JB would give Eggsy when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Then why did you call me a whore? You said you don't judge people for who they sleep with, so why is it different with me?" This wasn't an appropriate place to have this conversation, so Harry waved down the waiter to pay there bill.

"I see that we're done eating." The waiter came back with Harry's card, and the two of them got up and once again headed back to the Kingsman cab.

"You didn't answer me Harry." Eggsy said when they were back in the quiet of the cab.

"There is a time and place for certain conversations Eggsy, and we'll continue this one at my place."

"Fuck 'Arry ya don't always have ta be a gentlemen with me! I thought we was beyond that, so unless ya plan on snogging the shite out of me once we get there I'm not going to your house." Harry didn't have a response to that kind of outburst and Eggsy was waiting impatiently for an answer. The cab stopped at a red light and Eggsy saw this as an opportunity to get the hell out of there. He should have never agreed to go to lunch with Harry, and now he had said something really reckless that couldn't be taken back since Eggsy was clearly sober.

Eggsy's hand was on the handle and was about to open it when his other wrist was snatched up quickly. "Eggsy wait we need to talk about this." Eggsy was tired of 'needing to talk', tired of waiting for the 'appropriate' time it was now or never he decided. Eggsy lunged forward and the hand that was on the handle swung quickly to wrap around the back of Harry's neck pulling him down into a crushing kiss.

Eggsy's lips moved desperately over Harry's own opening and closing around the older man's lips until they were moist with the boy's saliva. Harry had wanted to kiss him back badly, wanted to wrap his own hands around the boy and tell him all the secrets of his heart in between kisses, but Harry couldn't will himself to respond. The shear terror of their relationship evolving froze him in place.

"'Arry I swear kiss me, _please."_ His plea sounded more like a warning that if Harry didn't kiss him back then something horrible would happen. But Harry ignored it, and even as Eggsy pulled away and exited the cab at the next red light, he was unable to move or say anything to stop the boy.

Eggsy never returned to Kingsman that day. Harry waited for him pacing his office as he did, the tailor shop too, and even the halls leading to the gym in case Eggsy came back to blow some steam off again. Eggsy's glasses had fallen off in the cab and his phone wasn't on, so there was no way for Merlin to track him. He offered to try to track him down by hacking the feeds around the boy's usual go-to spots, but Harry passed on the offer. He would just wait for Eggsy to come to him.

It wasn't till almost 1AM that Harry's disposable phone buzzed on his desk. Harry finished the amber liquid in his glass before checking the text message knowing it could only be one person. _I know it's late...I'm sorry I just really need someone right now._ Harry read the desperate message twice over trying to figure out how to reply.

'Of course my dear boy anything for you. Don't worry about the time I couldn't sleep anyways.' Harry replied

' _Can't sleep? You thinking about someone, yeah? I just got home..I've been around people all day but I feel lonely... will you keep me company?'_

'What ever it is you need I'll do my best to fulfill. Besides, I was indeed thinking about someone, you.'

' _I feel like ya always know just what to say daddy..you remind me of someone._ '

'Is that right, are they someone special?'

' _Very much yes..I love him, I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling ya this.._ '

'It's ok my boy, maybe it will help if you told me about him.'

' _Maybe, if youre sure thats ok.._ '

'Anything for you, that's what I said didn't I?'

' _idk where to begin with him. He's so perfect and everything I want ta be when I'm his age. He makes me feel safe like when he raises his hands I don't feel like they are going to come waling down on me. I can't say that about most older men. I know that Harry would never hurt me...not on purpose_ '

'You said not on purpose, did he possibly hurt you today?'

' _Yes..sort of..he rejected me. I've been friend-zoned but I think its worse than that.. I think he's son-zoned me. Harry doesn't have a family an' I dont have a dad. He knew my dad tho an' I think he's trying to take his place, but I don't want that, ya know? I want Harry to love me as a man. Thats why I try so hard ta be a...nvm that's classified work stuff, but I try to be the best so that he will recognize that I am a man. I mean I don't mind calling him daddy..I just want him to be shagging me while I'm doing it..ah sorry thats prob TMI.._ '

'Maybe there is a reason he hasn't returned your affections..'

' _Yeah he doesn't like me thats wot the reason is. Harry's brave he wouldnt let things like society hold him back from somthing he wants like you should have heard wot he said to this homophobic racist church lady. He don't want me, bruv._ '

'The opinions of in laws are important to some, much older, people do you think it has something to do with your parents approval?'

' _OMG I didn't even think about my mum...it makes so much sense now, bruv. Ya see my mum blames Harry for wot happen to my dad.. he must be terrified of wot she'd think..but that still doesnt explain why 'Arry didnt kiss me back it's not like we was kissin in front of my mum.._ '

'Maybe you should give him time to think about what to do about the situation concerning your mother?'

' _Yeah....idk...if that IS even the problem...thanks for listening to me but I really need to get some sleep now..work early you know how that is._ '

'Ah yes, sweet dreams my boy'

' _G'nite daddy <3_ '

Harry sat the phone down, and poured himself another drink although it was already 2AM. He had an idea of the feelings Eggsy had for him, but it was different to hear it from the boy himself. 'You're definitely not son-zoned or friend-zoned.' Harry chuckles to himself out loud at Eggsy's conclusions. Harry placed his free hand over his heart remembering how it fluttered when he read that Eggsy loves him, and he was so happy that Eggsy had said his name instead of keeping the man he loved anonymous. It gave Harry some ease knowing who it was instead of just assuming. Because just assuming things can be very dangerous he had learned so many times. Harry finished the glass and headed to bed. There was much he was going to need to discuss with Eggsy tomorrow.

_Preview of next chapter:_

_Eggsy made a bee line to Merlin's office. His breathe was still coming in short gasps as his brain continued to process the events the had only occurred moments ago. As soon as he saw an opening to get out of there, Eggsy took it. He felt part danger and part anxiety mixing together with other feelings to make a toxic concoction that he was sure was going to cause him to pass out before he could tell Merlin his discoveries._

_The door to Merlin's lair was just in his sights and he practically sprinted the rest of the way bursting through the doors. "Mer...Merlin," Eggsy said catching his breath, "Merlin I found our guy," Eggsy took another breath, "It's Eduardo, he has the same signet found on those boxes tatted on his thigh he said it's some old family crest when I asked him about it, and please don't ask me how I know this I'd rather not have to explain."_

_Eggsy noticed Merlin's eyes kept darting back behind him kind of like the way people did when you were saying things about someone and they walk in on you saying it, no ones balls enough to tell you until it's too late. 'Harry's right behind me isn't he?' Eggsy thinks to himself. Eggsy finally turns around, "Hi Harry." 'Fuck he's not going to let me explain this one.'_

_Harry is standing in the doorway holding two mugs of tea one he assumed was for Merlin. Eggsy was sure that no one was behind him when he took off to Merlin's, so Harry must have just been coming back from the mess hall. Harry says nothing, but turns around and starts heading in the direction that he came not even bothering to give Merlin his tea. 'And there he goes...' Eggsy thinks to himself and follows after Harry, "W-Wait let me explain!"_

_End Preview._

 

Also because I'm a complete noob with html here is Eduardo Noriega, and yes that's his real name. Look how gorgeous he is! I hope you guys like him too. :3 Also it's an old movie but if you like hot af gangsters and doomed M/M lovers watch plata quemada (burnt money) the actor who plays his lover also is a hot daddy too his name is Leonardo Sbaraglia.

(look at those eyes omg, like mess me up daddy)

__

_ok I'm done spamming my spanish daddy sorry if this was annoying but I am obsessed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for all the stupid/angsty harry and pining-wontcomeoutandsayit eggsy it'll be changing in the next chapter i promise! i just really needed something to push harry.
> 
> also im putting in short previews of the next chapters jsut for fun. if you like it yay if you don't lemme know and ill not do it anymore. ^-^


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy comes clean to Harry and Harry shows him the mistake he made in return. Merlin gives Eggsy new orders concerning his mission, and for the first time he's not sure he will be able to follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love me or leave me or quit me or keep me  
> Whatever it is you're feeling, I just need to know" - Kerli, Love me or Leave me  
> Eggsy's feelings at this point in this chapter
> 
> Also sorry it took so long for an update. I kept changing things and lots of drama going on IRL. So yea, I hope the finished product is decent. I've be quite distracted lately. Thank you for tolerating me!
> 
> (believe it or not I actually had to cut this chapter shorter)

The alarm goes off at exactly 6:30 like it usually does when Eggsy has to report to Kingsman.

It's not like he has to be there for at least another four hours, but Eggsy liked to get up early enough so that he could lounge around with his coffee, look at all his social media accounts, and still have enough time to turn himself into that of a 'dandy young man' as Harry had put it when he began teaching Eggsy how to match his ties with his pocket squares when he was still recovering at the Kingsman medical facility.

Eggsy sighed this morning wishing that he had remembered to set his alarm clock for a later time. It was already passed two in the morning when he finally stopped texting London daddy, and he had forced himself to stop at that point knowing that both of them would be needing to get up early the next morning.

He made him forget about his worries over Harry and Eduardo even if it was just for a little while. Eggsy wished that they could fall asleep on the phone together, but he knew that only young couples did things like that not mature posh blokes.

Besides, he had never offered to speak on the phone or video chat with him like most other daddies did, and Eggsy wasn't going to be the first to ask.

Eggsy rolled over on his bed picking up his phone and shutting off the alarm after having to to do a couple math problems - an option he put on his phone to ensure that he was awake before being able to turn it off.

He first flips through his personal texts that he didn't check last night which were mostly from his two best mates and a few from Roxy, messages that caught Eggsy's attention right away.

' _Where are you? Merlin said you went to lunch with Harry, but he came back alone. Did you finally push him over the edge, and he has you buried out somewhere no one will find you?'_

_'I know that wasn't a good joke but you could at least send me a snarky reply'_

_'Ok what is up? Merlin and I are watching Harry pace around his office..he looks like he just did something horrible'_

_'I saw Harry pacing over by the gym and he looked like a doggy whose owner dumped him and took off..did you do something to him?'_

_'Harry's in Merlin's office..I told them you must be too busy to write me back. Harry didn't look too pleased you better be careful coming into work tomorrow see you then'_

Eggsy was so exhausted he had almost forgot about what happen between him and Harry in the cab. He had no idea how he was going to face Harry today, and he hoped that Harry would act like nothing had happened like when he called Eggsy a whore.

The fact that he still hadn't received and apology from Harry made him not want to give a damn, but with all personal feelings aside he had to think about his family first, so no antagonizing Harry.

He finally rolled out of bed, and gave one more glance at his phone deciding on whether he should send a good morning text to London daddy - which he decided on doing after all. Eggsy reread the text before sending it making sure it was short, cute and casual. He was surprised when he received a text so quickly.

_'Good morning beautiful.'_

_'Didn't think I'd get a reply so fast, already have your coffee?'_

_'Oh yes about an hour ago. I couldn't seem to stay asleep last night a merry wanderer of the night may have been visiting me in my dreams ;)'_

_'I hope that you mean me and not Robin Goodfellow otherwise I might get a little jealous ;)'_

_'You got my reference, you surprise more each day dear boy'_

_'Well daddy you wouldn't be the first person to make that comparison'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yup, when I was about eight we had a junior Shakespeare play at my school and the teacher made me play the part of Puck even though I wanted to be Oberon..she said it was because of my hair'_

Harry recalled the only memory he had of seven year old Eggsy, and he could see just how adorable little Eggsy would be dressed as a tiny woodland sprite. Harry also thought about the way grown up Eggsy would look with his perfectly toned body barely covered by leaves and other forest bits, and how the shades of his eyes and hair would compliment the colors of the leaves and the tiny flower crown resting on his head.

_'You there daddy?'_

_'Oh yes, sorry I was imagining you in...well barely nothing really'_

_'You were imagining me in twigs and leaves weren't you..'_

_'If I say yes would I be in trouble?'_

_'Yes and no? Yes if that was all you imagining, and No if you were imagining me riding you while you tell me how beautiful my flower crown is ;)'_

Harry let out a deep growl as he felt a warm heat shoot down his middle. He felt like he would never get used to hearing, or in his case, reading Eggsy's salacious comments even though they've been talking like this for weeks now.

_'Dear boy if you were riding me you wouldn't be able to keep that flower crown on'_

It was Eggsy's turn to get flustered, but unlike Harry he lacked the self control his mentor had and began to palm himself imagining what it would be like if Harry had said those things to him and what it would be like if they made it a reality.

_'Oh yeah? What else would I not be able to keep on?'_

_'I'd love to indulge you my dear boy, but if I do I'll be late for work and we can't have that'_

_'You're right daddy..have a nice day at work and don't let your eyes wonder too long on any office boys ;)'_

_'Yes my boy'_

Eggsy tossed the phone onto his bed as he let out a frustrated sigh, and made his way to the shower discarding his sweatpants and undies as he went. He turned on the shower water, and let the room get warm and steamy as he brushed his teeth.

Eggsy stepped into the shower, and the water was much more hotter than he preferred. He let the warm water wash over his face running his fingers through his hair and leaned back against the tile letting it cool his skin.

With his eyes still closed, Eggsy runs his fingers down his neck and chest and over the grooves of his abdomen until they rested atop both his thighs. He gripped them both tightly just enough to hurt, and scraped his nails against his skin. One hand he kept dug into his thigh while the other slowly crept between his legs, his fingers wrapping around his still half-hard cock.

Eggsy bites down on his lip instinctively, suppressing a moan as to not be accidentally heard by a roaming little one or a nosy mother. Eggsy begins to pump faster, twisting and pulling aggressively but finding no relief.

The hand still on his thigh begins to move, dragging his nails as he goes until he is cupping his own arse and squeezing the cheek. He spreads himself open as well as he can with only one hand and can feel the cooling water run down his crack and onto his hole. 

Eggsy hooks his middle finger between his cheeks, teasing at the entrance, feeling it contract at the foreign intrusion. He works his finger more slowly rubbing the walls gently as he further pushes inside himself. A little moan escapes his lips as he imagines it's not his own fingers working inside him when he pushes another inside.

His tongue darts out and licks his lips, whining in disappointment when there isn't another mouth there for him to enter. Eggsy tries to remember the feel of Harry's lips, their taste, and their warmth as he jerks himself harder, his fingers twisting and ramming as far as he can reach, just barely grazing his prostate.

Heat was now pooling in his middle, and he knew that it wouldn't be long until his release.

Eggsy wanted more from his memory, wanted to know if the heat and taste of Harry was the same inside his mouth, wanted to know if he'd be dominated by the tongue that also lectures him or if Harry would let Eggsy have just this little bit of control, but he knew he wouldn't get anymore from it, so he settled for whispering Harry's name like an unspoken prayer.

Harry's name rolled more loudly off his lips until it came out in a moaning shout as Eggsy released into his hand, " _H-Harry!_ "

"Gary Eggsy Unwin!" He heard his mom shout and could just barely see her through the steam, "Mom! Wot the hell? Can't you see I'm naked? Get out!"

"I've seen that naked arse of yours plenty of times. I want you out of that shower now. You have a lot of explaining to do young man!"

Michelle slammed the door shut, and Eggsy was left alone to finish showering all the while trying to rehearse a believable enough explanation. Eggsy was fully dressed and hair styled before he decided to go downstairs and face his mother - someone he could say he feared more than Harry.

Eggsy tucked his Kingsman glasses into his pocket to make sure that what was said remained private between the two, well three of them, as he saw little Daisy sitting at her own kiddy table eating her breakfast.

"Mom I can explain-"

"You know I only came up there to let you know your work phone was ringing. I wouldn't have bothered, but Harry was calling you, so I figured it must be important. I still don't like that he's your boss, and I still don't buy it that you guys are just tailors, but I tolerate it because he's given you a chance to take care of us so nicely and most importantly safe from Dean. So help me Eggsy if you tell me there's anything going on between you too..."

"Mom, I rehearsed some bullshit explanation while getting dressed, but I think you deserve to hear it straight, I love Harry, but before you freak out there's nothing going on between us. It's just me, I swear 'Arry don't see me like that he's already rejected me."

"He what? Now why would he do a thing like that? Anyone would be lucky to have my son! Is he blind or something?"

"Well technically he is now, but only in one eye."

"I'm not going to ask how Eggsy, but he'd have to be blind in both not to see such a handsome catch like you...unless he's a straight man. Oh thank you," Michelle says putting her palms together and looking up above her, "something always seemed odd to me he's way too pretty and way too single, but thank Go-"

"Mom!"

"Sorry son, it's not that I have anything against your...preference, though I will admit I'm a little shocked and a little disappointed. I was really hoping you'd bring Roxy home some day and introduce her as your girlfriend."

"Ew mom no, no way! Not now, not ever!"

"Fine, but why Harry? Do you not love me, did I do something to make you angry? You know how I feel about him...still. I've been doing my best since you told me you wanted him in your life as your mentor, and I accepted that. But, I don't know how you can expect me to be ok with this."

"Like I said, you don't have to worry about it. And you want to know why Harry?" Eggsy sat down after fetching his plate from the kitchen and spent the rest of his time before work eating his breakfast and explaining to his mother all the faults and charms that make Harry Hart perfect in his eyes.

Michelle could see something familiar in Eggsy's eyes when he spoke about Harry. It was as if Lee were sitting in front of her again staring at her with those same adoring set of eyes, and Michelle knew that what Eggsy was feeling was all too real and not just a passing fling, and that scared her.

Eggsy hadn't stopped by Harry's office as he mostly did in the mornings to tell him good morning and to see if he needed a fresh coffee, and sometimes just to chat.

He wasn't ready to find out what Harry's response would be. Instead, he does his work quietly in the Kingsman library, so quiet that Merlin has to beep in to make sure the boy was well. Usually by now Eggsy would be in his lair mussing up the place, talking to loudly, doing all sorts of distracting things that Merlin would then have to yell at him about.

'Hey lad, you ok in there?'

'Yeah Guv, just doing my research in the library, but you know that,' Eggsy smirks at the last part and continues his reading, 'Errm is there something up?'

'No, but I thought there might be with you since you haven't come to bug me at your usual time. Have you...talked to Harry perhaps?'

'Ah, of course he would tell you about it,' Eggsy sighed, 'Look it's quite embarrassing alright, and I'd like to not bring it up if possible. Plus, you'd know if I did he obviously tells you everything.'

'Not everything boy.'

Eggsy intentionally scoffs loud enough for Merlin to hear him. He found it really hard to believe that any secrets could be kept from Merlin.

'Oh well if not for your personal life, at least go up and see him for your work life. We cant have everything all awkward and tensed between you otherwise it might start distracting others around you.'

'You mean yourself. Merlin don't act like you aren't going to listen in on our conversation. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw me snogging 'Arry in the cab. We all know you love the drama, mama.' Eggsy winked up at one of the security cameras in the corner of the room where he was sitting, and gave Merlin a wide cheeky grin.

'You know that saying about not pissing off your waiter well that goes the same for your handler boy.'

'Yeah, yeah I'll go see him now if that will make you happy.'

There was a knock at his door, and without second-guessing Harry called the visitor in still looking down at his piles of paperwork. The visitor was quiet and didn't announce themselves, so he looked up and saw a meekly looking Eggsy standing just a few feet from his desk.

He could tell that he didn't want to be there, and Harry was sure that Merlin had a part in this. Harry would love to have explained everything to Eggsy here and now, but he wanted to be truly alone with the boy, and the only place they were to be safe from any prying eyes was Harry's house.

'Hello Eggsy.' Harry finally spoke when the boy was still quiet, setting his pen and papers aside to give him his full attention.

''Arry I thought maybe we should talk about what happen yesterday in the car. I don't want to cause any problems for the others with my personal issues.'

'Yes, I agree we should both talk about what happened. We both deserve an explanation before anymore misunderstandings come between us.'

'Yeah I get what you're saying 'Arry, so what do you want me to explain, what do you need clearing up? Why I like you, how long I've liked you? Just ask I'll be like google and give ya what ever answer you want.'

Harry could tell that Eggsy was getting defensive, and he wasn't quite sure that Eggsy knew 'what he was saying' as the boy had said he did.

'Eggsy, this isn't the place-'

'Oh yeah? I've heard that before 'Arry, so just where is it 'the place' bruv?'

'My place. Come home with me tonight.'

Harry had said those last words more gently than he had the others, and Eggsy had taken notice of that. His eyes widened with half shock and half hope. The idea of being alone with just Harry, in his home, telling him all his feelings scared Eggsy, but the softness and sincerity in Harry's eyes gave him hope that maybe his feelings would be reciprocated or that maybe Harry would take pity on him and let him down easy.

'Fine 'Arry, tonight, no more excuses I wanna hear it like it is tonight, Ok?'

'Yes, of course.'

Eggsy didn't like the way that Harry looked at him with such a forlorn look in his eyes. It was as if Harry was holding back terrible knowledge that would hurt him if he spoke it. Eggsy's imagination began to take off as he thought about what could be so horrible that Harry is keeping from him that could make his usual stoic and occasional sassy countenance darken.

'Well if that's all I'd like to get back to my research.'

He nodded his head, and Eggsy walked out of his office a little quicker than usual and shut the door a little harder too causing Harry to slightly jump in his seat just slightly. Tonight. Tonight Harry would clear all this up and come clean to Eggsy about everything including his alias that Eggsy was slowly becoming attached too.

Harry was afraid of how the boy will react when Harry finally tells him that he's been completely besotted this whole time, that everything he said to him as his daddy was everything he wanted to say to him as Harry Hart.

'I take it things didn't go well since Eggsy is brooding in the library.' Merlin chimes in just a few minutes later.

'I can't tell him here Merlin. What if I did, and he reacted badly could you imagine the commotion that boy could create? When I hurt him I want him to be somewhere that people aren't going to be bothering him. If he's at my house at least we will be alone, and I can leave if he needs me too.'

'When you hurt him? Why are you so certain that Eggsy wont be able to handle the truth, you don't think that maybe he would be too overjoyed to care? What you feel isn't exactly how others would feel as well Harry, you need to have faith in Eggsy otherwise it will never work out between you two.'

'I will not be changing my mind, Merlin, we'll be talking tonight at my home as planned.'

Nothing was said between the two men again about the subject either because Merlin respected Harry's decision or knew that he wasn't going to be changing his mind, but he had a feeling that Harry would be waiting too long even if it was just a few hours away.

Eggsy headed towards Harry's office having spent his whole day in the library. He had spent the majority of his time researching for his mission, but the latter half of his time was spent thinking about Eduardo.

He had been in London now for a while, but he had not tried to contact Eggsy not even their usual conversations through texting. Maybe he was really busy with work like he said, or maybe he was waiting for Eggsy to contact him first. He wasn't sure what his intentions were at this point.

Eggsy had sent him a message just before leaving for Harry's office, but he had not got a text back from him. It was a simple text that explained how he had been busy with work, that he had meant to come see him, and that he missed talking with him.

All of that was true despite how shameful he felt about it, but if Harry wasn't biting then he wasn't going to grow old waiting for him either.

Tonight he had decided would be the last night putting off Eduardo. If things go well with him and Harry, which Eggsy wasn't too optimistic about, he would go and see Eduardo, and personally tell him that their 'thing' was over, but if it all went tits up then Eggsy had decided it was time to take it to the next level with him which he was sure the older man would be more than welcome too.

Harry was sitting on the sofa waiting for Eggsy when he came out of the dressing room and got up to greet him before he headed towards his office. Harry still looked at him like something ominous was going to happen, and suddenly Eggsy's fight-or-flight response kicked in, but he saw no possible escape.

He wasn't ready like he had thought he had been all day. All his resolve was gone and he was half ready to beg Harry to just let him go, ready to live the rest of his life not knowing because not knowing was better than rejection.

Harry held the door open for him as Eggsy walked out of Kingsman and was beside him again ready to open the cab door for him, but instead of the cab being in it's usual spot, Eduardo was there propped against a sleek, brand new, charcoal grey Rolls Royce that he had probably just bought for his trip to London. He was sure that the car cost more than what Eggsy had saved in the bank and plus more.

'Good evening Eggsy...Mr. Hart.' Eduardo tilted his head in Harry's direction bowing it just slightly before his attention was back on Eggsy.

'Hi Eduardo..what are you doing here so late?' Eggsy did his best to still his voice despite the adrenaline rush he was enduring.

'I was hoping I could take you to dinner tonight..that is if it's ok with Mr. Hart.' Eduardo's eyes looked at Harry as if staring down a potential rival. Harry had seen those kind of jealous eyes before.

'Of course it's alright with Harry..he's just my boss after all.' Eggsy said looking up at Harry, and taking this chance with Eduardo to escape. Harry looked back at him and he could see the agitation on his face like he wanted to blurt something out, but was fighting to keep it in.

'I see...you guys didn't have any previous plans did you? I don't want to be interrupting anything.' Harry could tell his words weren't sincere.

'No, we don't have any plans, right Harry?'

'No it seems we don't. I do hope you're not out too late tomorrow is usually our busiest day.'

The look Harry gave Eggsy then sent shivers down his spine. It was the same scary yet wonderful feeling he got when he first saw Harry fight in The Black Prince. There was a dark, possessive look in his eyes that made Eggsy want to heel and not move from his place unless told so by Harry.

'Good night 'Arry.'

'Good bye Eggsy.' Eggsy felt uneasy as he stared at Harry's back walking away. Harry never told him 'Good bye' only 'see you tomorrow', 'good night', or 'I'll see you later then' but never 'good bye'.

It was too late now to change his mind Harry was already gone and Eduardo was standing there holding the door open for Eggsy to get in.

The rest of the night had gone by in a quick blur. Eduardo had taken him to a nice restaurant, and they took turns talking about anything and everything. Eduardo seemed really curious about his job as a tailor in which he explained to him that he was actually just Harry's assistant to save himself from having to explain anything about tailoring - which he knew nothing about.

Eduardo's interest in what ever Eggsy said seemed so genuine that it encouraged him to keep on, and before they knew it the restaurant was already closing.

'I'm really enjoying our time together Eggsy. Are you sure you can't come over for just one drink?'

'Bruv, first it will be 'just one drink' and four drinks later I'll be sprawled out on your bed. I'd love to, but you heard my boss it's going to be busy tomorrow.'

'Then stay the night.' Eduardo's voice didn't waver.

Eggsy was thankful that he had been leaning up against the car because he had suddenly felt weak in the knees with the look Eduardo was giving him. He looked at him with hopeful, hungry eyes that were slowly inching closer to Eggsy until Eduardo was close enough to trace his fingertips from Eggy's temple and down his jawline until he was holding his chin between his thumb and finger.

He was glad that he had taken off his Kingsman glasses because he was certain that Eduardo was about to kiss him.

'I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do. I know you had made it clear in our relationship that you wanted nothing physical from it Eggsy, but seeing you in flesh and blood and not on a screen...I don't know if I can continue seeing you in person like this unless I can touch you.'

He was so close now, and his voice just a whisper against Eggsy's lips.

'Eduardo..'

'Please stop me if I'm doing something wrong.'

Eduardo paused for only a minute, but when Eggsy didn't protest he took this as consent and closed in on the space between them. It was strange kissing someone almost the same height as himself - all the others had been significantly taller than him, he had a preference. But at the same time, it felt wonderful as their bodies almost perfectly lined up together, and even more wonderful when Eduardo pressed his pelvis perfectly into his.

Eggsy pressed back into him and was rewarded with a low grown that vibrated throughout his mouth. Eggsy raised his arms up that had earlier been glued to his side and wrapped them around Eduardo's neck pulling him deeper into their kiss. Eduardo's tongue was dominating and almost intimidatingly so and it made Eggsy shiver.

Eduardo finally pulled away his usual warm eyes dilated with black.

'Come home with me.'

The words were low and passionate and gave Eggsy a sense of deja vu like he had heard them somewhere else before, but he couldn't recall. All he could think about was the warm breath so close to his lips.

'Ok'

And Eggsy was right. He had ended up in Eduardo's bed, although he didn't know when because before he had realized it he had already been well passed his fourth drink, and so was Eduardo. Eggsy took one more glance at the tattoo on the back of Eduardo's thigh before gathering up his clothes and putting himself back together as good as he could before rushing back to Kingsman with his newly found information.

Eggsy was still partially in disbelief that Eduardo had been his mark all along or at least all the signs had pointed towards him. Eduardo's drunken words from the night before rang clearly in his head still.

_'This crest has been in my family for hundreds of years. Every man in our family has it tattooed somewhere on their body. It's a tradition that had started with our great-grandfather...'_

Even if Eduardo wasn't exactly their man he could lead them to him, and either way he would have to lie to Eduardo to get what they needed to know. Which meant having to betray the older man that he had come to have feelings for - even if they were just little feelings.

Eggsy had never betrayed people he cared for or respected, and the thought of having to play Eduardo for the sake of his duty to Kingsman, a man that also trusted him to be the 'Eggsy' he's come to know and not a super spy, caused a mess of conflicting feelings.

He walked back over to Eduardo who was still sleeping. He looked so gentle and innocent curled up asleep on his stomach, almost like a child. He squat as low as his pant suit allowed him to and played with the little wave of hair that had fallen in front of the mans face.

He was dangerously gorgeous, and it made Eggsy's heart flutter as if butterflies were literally trying to burst out of his chest. Eggsy couldn't see how someone so attentive as Eduardo could be doing something illegal and potentially dangerous enough to get the attention of Kingsman, and he held onto the hope that it was someone else in his family pulling the strings.

Eduardo stirred awake under Eggsy's touch, and he reached up grabbing the boy's wrist, his eyes still closed. Eggsy didn't know what to do with his hand, so he left it palm open, and Eduardo placed it over his mouth pressing a tender kiss to the soft skin not yet calloused over.

He opened his mouth this time dragging the wetness of his inner lip across the expanse of skin before darting his tongue out to taste it. That act alone was enough to wake up an appetite in Eggsy as he felt a familiar spark shoot down his middle.

'Well good morning to you too daddy.'

Eduardo moved Eggy's hand away from his mouth, but still held it, revealing a sleepy smile and squinted eyes. It was an endearing look, and for a short-lived moment he wondered how Harry would look up at him in the morning, but he had no more time to think about it when Eduardo yanked him forward by the wrist he was still holding, and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

'Good morning mi bonito boy, Me haces feliz cuando estás aquí en vez de en mis sueños'

'You gonna translate that for me, bruv?'

'You make me happy that you are here now instead of in my dreams.'

Eggsy's grin was from ear-to-ear now, and he knew that he was blushing like a school boy.

'You lot sure do know how to say some romantic things to make a gal blush.'

They shared a laugh together, and Eduardo opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get the words out his cell phone rang. He rolled over to grab it from the night stand on the other side of the bed, and in that time Eggsy had twisted his wrist-watch, so that it was set to record and playback the translation as a text, a new setting that Merlin had recently developed.

Eggsy twisted his coat pin, so that the speaker was in a good position to pick up Eduardo's voice, and luckily the man rolled back closer to grab the boy's hand gingerly and rub tiny circles on his skin as he talked to the person on the other end of the call. Eggsy felt guilty as he did so, and even more so when his phone vibrated to let him know that the translations had came through.

He had decided to wait until the conversation was over, so that he could pretend that the text was from work and could leave before Eduardo tried to persuade him to stay any longer. The older man glanced over at him for just a moment and then looked down at their interlocked hands.

The conversation was quick, and in Eggsy's favor as it was almost his usual time for him to leave for Kingsman, and Eduardo knew that.

'Sorry about that Eggsy.'

Eduardo said raising up both their hands to kiss the back of Eggsy's. If he didn't get out now he knew that it wouldn't take much persuading by Eduardo to talk him into staying, and so he pulled out his phone and read the translations he had got from the conversation. He jumped in his own skin when he read the third text message.

_'Yes I've found the tailor shop that the card belongs too, but how or why a tailor card from London would be in our warehouse I still haven't been able to figure it out, and no I haven't found a Michael Morton yet..not at the shop at least. Yes I know I've heard rumors of spies, but they are just rumors until you've actually caught one my brother.'_

Eggsy had to get out of there. He had to warn Percival and the others before they were all discovered because who knew if Eduardo had people entering the shop under false guises to catch Percival at the right moment.

'Sorry daddy, looks like I have to get to work. Harry's already barking at me.'

'I don't want you to go...'

'I don't either, bruv.'

Eggsy's voice was just a gentle whisper when he bent forward and kissed Eduardo one more time. The older man reached out and touched his hairline just barely grazing it to not mess up Eggsy's hair and smells his fingers.

'You're using my pomade, so you'll smell like me all day. Good it'll make him jealous.'

Eduardo had a childish smirk on his face now and Eggsy chuckled.

'Make who jealous?'

'Your boss...I don't like the way he looks at you.'

'Who Harry? He's harmless, but look, I gotta go daddy. I really can't be late.'

Eggsy was pulled into one more kiss, but this one was deeper than the light peck Eduardo had gave him earlier. This one was meant to mark him as if the marks underneath his suit weren't enough. He raised up and was out the door in a haste.

Inside the elevator Eggsy signaled the Kingsman cab and only had to wait a few minutes outside for it to show up. Inside the cab Eggsy let out a shaky sigh. He wanted all of this to not be real, and was even more shaken up when he couldn't decide which part of his life he didn't wan to be real more.

Once inside the Kingsman compound Eggsy made a bee line to Merlin's office. His breathe was still coming in short gasps as his brain continued to process the events that had only occurred moments ago. As soon as he saw an opening to get out of there, Eggsy took it. He felt part danger and part anxiety mixing together with other feelings to make a toxic concoction that he was sure was going to cause him to pass out before he could tell Merlin his discoveries.

The door to Merlin's lair was just in his sights and he practically sprinted the rest of the way bursting through the doors. "Mer...Merlin," Eggsy said catching his breath, "Merlin I found our guy," Eggsy took another breath, "It's Eduardo, he has the same signet found on those boxes tatted on his thigh he said it's some old family crest when I asked him about it, and please don't ask me how I know this I'd rather not have to explain."

Eggsy noticed Merlin's eyes kept darting back behind him kind of like the way people did when you were saying things about someone and they walk in on you saying it, no one's balls enough to tell you until it's too late. 'Harry's right behind me isn't he?' Eggsy thinks to himself. Eggsy finally turns around, "Hi Harry." 'Fuck he's not going to let me explain this one.'

Harry is standing in the doorway holding two mugs of tea one he assumed was for Merlin. Eggsy was sure that no one was behind him when he took off to Merlin's, so Harry must have just been coming back from the mess hall. Harry says nothing, but turns around and starts heading in the direction that he came not even bothering to give Merlin his tea. 'And there he goes...' Eggsy thinks to himself and follows after Harry, "W-Wait let me explain!"

Eggsy follows him down the hall until Harry turns into one of the sitting rooms, and sits down the mugs of tea on a coffee table in the room. He didn't turn around to look at Eggsy yet, and it made the boy nervous.

'What is there to explain Eggsy? You made plans to come home with me, so that we could do exactly what you are trying to do now, but you made your choice.'

'Look Harry I can't explain everything now. Percival is in danger..they, Eduardo knows that he's been to their warehouse. That's why Eduardo came to Kingsman it wasn't all a coincidence.'

Eggsy huffed out as quickly as he could hoping that Merlin was listening in, and was now taking care of Percival. Harry turned around at this point his eyes were roaming over Eggsy's body looking for possible signs that Eduardo and the boy had been together, but none were visible aside from the fact that Eggsy was wearing his same suit from yesterday which meant he didn't go home.

'Harry we had a few drinks...we made out, that was it I swear!'

Harry didn't understand why Eggsy was defending himself so urgently it wasn't like Eggsy belonged to him. If he had Eggsy would not have chosen Eduardo over him last night.

'I know you're mad because I didn't go with you, but I was scared. I didn't want to be rejected by you, Harry.'

'Please Harry..say something.'

Harry knew that he was being prideful. He wanted to be hurtful, he was jealous and angry that Eggsy could be so stupid, that he was stupid enough not to stop Eggsy from going. Instead he had let Eggsy walk into someone else's arms.

Harry approached Eggsy and yanked the boy's tie loose. Eggsy was stunned, and did nothing to stop Harry. Even when the older man ripped open his dress shirt, busting the buttons completely off, and pulled his jacket and shirt down off his shoulder revealing the marks that Eduardo had left behind.

There was something burning now in Harry's eyes. Part of him wanted to yell at the boy although he knew he wasn't at fault, and the other part of him wanted to invite Eduardo over for a drink like Chester King had did with Eggsy, and be done with the man already.

'You want me to say something, you want to know what I'm thinking...what I think about you?'

Harry's voice was dark, and it made the room they were in feel colder to Eggsy.

'I'll show you instead, the mistake that you made.'

Harry grabbed Eggsy by the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him roughly into a bruising kiss. He licked the boys lips and forced his tongue into the boy's mouth at which Eggsy made a squeak. Harry's tongue explored every bit of him, and fulfilled every thought Eggsy had about the way he tasted, and the heat of his mouth was hotter than he had imagined.

Harry finally pulled away and looked at the rosy cheeked face that was still quiet in front of him. Eggsy's eyes didn't leave Harry's, they wouldn't even blink his mind was a few steps behind as it was still processing that Harry had snogged the daylights out of him.

'I'm sorry Eggsy, but you had already made your choice.'

Harry finally said to Eggsy, but he wasn't looking at him when he said those words, but back at the marks that the boy had earlier enjoyed, but now felt ashamed of, and he wished they weren't there.

'Harry..'

Eggsy had begun, but Harry put up a hand up to silence him.

'Not now, Eggsy. We have to deal with your mark now, and personal business later.'

Harry walked out of the room first, and Eggsy bent down to pick up the buttons that had fallen to the floor. He hadn't realized the tears that had pooled in his eyes until he bent down and they fell to the floor.

Eggsy found a spare shirt in his locker and changed into it before meeting back with everyone in Merlin's office. Roxy was there now standing beside Harry. She smiled at him, and he stood next to her keeping some space between him and Harry who seemed to be back to his normal self.

Roxy gave him her usual hug of the day, and she paused smelling his hair.

'You smell good today did you change your pomade?'

The question had meant to be innocent, but it made Eggsy wince. Harry didn't look in their direction, and Merlin was looking back and forth between the two of them. He knew, but he didn't say anything.

'Something like that Rox.'

'You look like you've been crying too..'

'Just allergies.'

Merlin cleared his throat before Roxy could do anymore unintentional damage.

'As I've just told Arthur and Lancelot, we've contacted Percival. He's safe and on his way to a hideout for the time being. Luckily he had not given his name to any customers recently. His lack for small talk saved him this time.'

'So what's the next plan?'

It was Roxy who was the one to ask.

'Galahad, you'll be going on a little honeypot mission. It shouldn't be hard since you seem to be already acquainted with your mark. Do what ever you can to get in close, make him spill his secrets, snoop around his personals, whatever it is you need to get information on everyone who is involved.'

The word honeypot rang a nasty tune in his ear. He knew that it would have to come to this, but he didn't know that it would be after he knew of Harry's feelings. Harry had liked him all this time as well as Eduardo, and whatever he did in this mission, he would be betraying both of them. For once since joining Kingsman Eggsy didn't want to follow orders.

He wanted to protest it, and have the mission handed off to another agent, but he knew that Merlin would never let him get out of it because they both knew that he was perfect for it. Eggsy looked one more time at Harry, but he couldn't read anything from his face. He had shut him out again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry no preview this time this chapter was about 7,000 words xD but I will be doing a shorter chapter next so I can pump it out faster because im sure you guys will want that)
> 
> the phrase Eduardo says to Eggsy when he wakes up roughly translates to, 'you make me happy when you are here instead of in my dreams.' Or so I hope it does, so Spanish speakers if I effed up let a sister know! thanks!
> 
> Also, guys so much is going on I'd love to pour my life story out on here but we all know you don't wanna hear it so I'm just letting you know that next month I may or may not have the internet it'll only be for a month hopefully so if I don't update that's why but Ill be back. I don't plan on abandoning any of my fics.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attempts to make up with Eggsy after taking Merlin's advice into consideration. Merlin is right, Merlin is always right. Also, Daisy is bright and loves her Uncle 'Arry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a 'somewhat' short update to ease the tension :3
> 
> Daisy can't quite say Harry or Eggsy's name yet. I think it's so cute when kids try to say words they can't quite pronounce yet. I used to call my Aunt Pearl 'Pow Pow' because I couldn't say Pearl. xD

Eggsy waits for everyone to leave the room, so that it's just him and Merlin. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little upset and hurt that Merlin had suggested he do those things in front of Harry after what they had just went through. He was sure that Merlin had an idea that his friend was upset, but still he had said those words so easily without regard for either one's feelings. His job must surely come first to him Eggsy now realizes that.

'Yes Eggsy? I can tell you're just dying to tell me something.'

'Merlin how could you say those things in front of me and Harry like that? You couldn't pull me aside, and give me the details later in private?'

'Boy, it was Harry's idea, so if you have a problem you go to him about it. Otherwise I don't want to hear about it..getting a little tired watching you guys go around in circles and then mope around afterwards.'

Merlin was a little harsher with his words this time around because apparently the nice route, his 'nice', was not getting through to either one of his colleagues, and he was tired of seeing Harry sad and lonely over a boy that was equally crazy about him. It was time for Harry to retire that insufferable pride and accept Eggsy as he was.

The boy deserved an award in his eyes for having put up with Harry and all his faults for so long, and for still managing some how to be irrevocably in love with him.

'Harry said those things..how?'

'He opened his mouth and-'

'No I get that Merlin you don't have to be an arse, whatever I'm out of here. I'll deal with Eduardo, Artur's orders after all, but in my own time, and how I want!'

Merlin laughed as Eggsy stormed off. He didn't mean to laugh at Eggsy's pain, but he could see how his two idiots managed to bump heads all the time. He knew that they wouldn't get anywhere by themselves, and Eggsy's temper had a shorter fuse than Harry's, so he knew that he'd have to be pushing the old man's buttons before he makes another mistake of waiting too long.

Eggsy went home after having decided that he could no longer be in the same building as Harry without blowing his lid and causing a big scene. Merlin wasn't helping either, but Eggsy should expect that.

The only time he had been sympathetic towards Eggsy was when they both were concerned about Harry; When Harry was in a coma, and when Harry was shot by Valentine, and they had all assumed he was dead.

It wasn't that Merlin was a bad guy that was just his personality. He told you things you didn't want to hear because in his mind it was for your own good, and most of the time it was.

Eggsy arrived at the front of his flat. It was stylized somewhat like Harry's, though a little larger, so that Daisy had room to grow in it, and they wouldn't all be bumping into each other in the halls or fighting over bathrooms.

He opened the door and Daisy was watching some kiddy show as she sang the ABC's out loud. She was talking so well for her age and understood so much too, and Eggsy had wondered if that was due partially to the environment they had been raised up in.

She turned around when he shut the door behind him, and ran up to give him a big hug. He scooped her up, and squeezed her, already feeling like he was going to fall apart again.

'Eddsy's home early did Unk 'Arry come home too?

'No my Dais just me.'

'Unk 'Arry mad at me?'

'No why do you say that kiddo?'

'He not come over anymore..'

'I'm sorry Dais it's my fault. I've made Uncle Harry mad at me again.'

'But you love Unk 'Arry. Unk 'Arry loves you'

'No I don't think so Dais.'

'Uh-huh.'

Before Eggsy could argue back with his little sister his mom came down the stairs with a basket of laundry in her arms.

'Oh Eggsy you're home early!'

'Yeah I might be out late, so I came home to rest for a bit.'

He said putting Daisy back on the floor. Eggsy didn't make full eye contact with his mom. Not after he had been crying, she would see it and then question him about it, and he really wanted to avoid breaking down in front of his mom or little Dais. But it was no use, a mother always knows when her child is upset. She stopped him at the base of the stairs before he could lock himself in his room like an angsty teen.

'Sweetie, what's going on?'

Eggsy turned around to face her. His face was becoming red like it used to when he would get fussy as a child, and his bottom lip quivered a bit.

'Harry kissed me mum, and then he told me he wont have me.'

'What?'

Michelle dropped the basket and went to her boy's side to pull him into a protective hug. She could tell that he was distraught, and so she led him to the couch, and had him tell her everything that was going on.

Eggsy told her everything from the sugaring, to Harry calling him a whore, the cab incident, him ditching Harry for another guy and getting drunk (which she wasn't to happy with), and Harry kissing him. Of course he somehow managed to leave out the Kingsman details along the way.

After he was done telling her everything, Michelle gave him a few sympathetic words, a kiss on his forehead, and let him escape to his room to be alone. She had wished that Harry would call again or show up at their house so she could give him a piece of her mind, but Eggsy had made her promise not to do anything to Harry.

He just wanted them all to forget about this, but unfortunately a mother never forgets when someone hurts her child. Daisy was beside her now on the couch, and she pulled her youngest into her lap.

'Why Unk 'Arry make Eddsy cry?'

'Because he's a bad man, and he's not your uncle sweetie.'

'Eddsy says they get married in the bedtime story he tells me, Unk Harry does love Eddsy!'

'Oh darling stories are not real, and why do you think that Uncle Harry loves our Eggsy sweetie?'

She had accidentally let the 'uncle' part slip, but didn't bother to correct herself.

'Eddsy says fairy tales come true and Unk 'Arry smiles at Eddsy like the princes do in my movies, Eddsy makes Unk 'Arry happy.'

Michelle hugged her daughter close to her. While she had spent all her time scowling at Harry during his visits, her daughter had seen everything that everyone else was too busy with their own opinions to see. She was a smart and caring girl just like her big brother, and she felt proud to be blessed with two beautiful children.

'Yes sweetie you're right, you're right.'

Merlin comes back from the mess hall with a fresh cup of tea, and sits in his comfy office chair. He sips on his tea enjoying the momentary silence that isn't ever very long. Someone was always needing him for something, and for once all the lines were quiet, and no one was busting through his door. And when he says 'no one', he means Eggsy since the boy had already went home for the day.

Merlin is taking another big swig of his hot tea when something comes busting through his door. That something is a six foot tall lethally trained spy who had a problem taking his own advice about knocking first.

'Hello Eggsy, thought you went home already..' Merlin said sarcastically

'Pardon me?'

'Oh sorry Arthur, thought you were Eggsy the way you just busted into my office like that.'

'I'm sorry, but it's urgent...Merlin I think I've made a grave mistake.'

'Concerning?'

'Eggsy of course! Merlin I've not listened to you at all, and its all gone tits up, please tell me what I should do.'

'You go now to his house, not later, not next week, now. And when you get there, you tell him you love him and that he's damn perfect in your eyes no matter what he does. Then you apologize for being a git, and you beg him to forgive you.'

Harry stood there conflicted he could not remember the last time he begged to anyone, he hadn't even begged for his own life when Valentine pointed a gun to his face. Merlin picked up on his old friend's hesitation.

'Need I remind you the last time you didn't go after the boy? We both know if Eggsy goes to Eduardo tonight what he's going to do to _your_ boy.'

That last sentence was enough to light a fire in Harry's step, and he was already out the door without saying another word to Merlin.

'You're welcome old boy.' Merlin says and goes back to sipping his tea.

Harry's been outside the Unwin home for about five minutes fixing his cuffs, adjusting his jacket, and doing anything he can think of to stall. After patting down his jacket for the hundredth time, Harry presses the door bell.

A few seconds later the door opens, but Harry doesn't see anyone right away. A few seconds later he sees a little figure peaking back from behind the heavy oak door.

'Unk 'Arry!'

The little girl said excitedly, and threw the door open waving her hands up in the air signaling for her uncle Harry to pick her up. Harry didn't want to walk-in uninvited, but he also didn't want to stand outside with Daisy in his arms, so he invited himself in, and took a seat on the sofa.

Daisy was fooling with most his pockets as usual, and he was thankful that he remembered to get rid of any weapons on his person that the child could get two. She stuck her hands in his gun holsters tugging them around, and when she found nothing she settled for playing with Harry's cuff links.

'Unk Harry made Eddsy cry.' She said still pulling at his cuff links. It wasn't a question Harry had noted that.

'Is that so? I'm sorry Miss Daisy.'

'Not sorry to me you gotta say sorry to Eddsy. Make him feel better.'

'That's why I'm here sweetie.'

'Unk 'Arry loves Eddsy.'

'Yes I do, very much so.'

'Then Unk 'Arry will marry Eddsy like in the story?'

'Story?'

'The bedtime story Eddsy tells me when he's home. Eddsy says you get married and live happily ever after.'

'Do we now? Well I quite like Eggsy's bedtime stories.'

'Me too.'

Daisy looks up at him, and gives him a bright smile, and he can't help but smile back at her. Michelle comes out from inside the hall where she had been listening to Daisy and Harry, looks at the older man sternly and greets him.

'Harry.'

'Mrs. Unwin.'

Harry says curtly, not meaning to sound rude or businesslike, but his nerves were getting the best of him. Harry had put Daisy down, and stood up to greet Michelle. She looked him square in the eyes, and slapped him across one cheek. 'Fair enough.' Harry had thought to himself as he wiped at the cut on his lip that her ring caused him.

Harry instinctively looked over at Daisy giving her a smile, and hoping that was enough to let her know that he was ok. A mixture of confusion and something like fear was on the young child's face.

'I know that I shouldn't have done that in front of my child, but Harry so help me if you ever refer to my son as a rent boy again you will never see him again. Now, what is it you want?'

'Could I please speak to Eggsy? I want to apologize it's very urgent that I do.'

'Fine.'

Michelle went up the stairs to wear Eggsy's room was. Minutes had gone by and neither Michelle nor Eggsy came back down. Michelle finally came back down, but she was alone, and Harry stood up again from his seat at the sofa.

'I'm sorry Harry he doesn't want to come down right now. He didn't want me saying this, but he doesn't want you to see what a wreck he is. So, remember that next time you decide to make my boy cry.'

'I'm truly sorry Mrs. Unwin, I'll be going now.'

Harry bent down and gave Daisy one last hug before walking himself out. He took another glance at the Unwin house before getting into his cab. He had done the best he could considering his position, and he had only hoped that it was enough.

Eggsy came down the stairs rubbing his eyes. He had not meant to fall asleep, but he had exhausted himself from stressing out over his situation with Harry. It had been a few hours since Harry had left, and he had wondered what they would be doing now if Eggsy wasn't embarrassed to see him earlier.

He sat at the sofa that Harry had been sitting at when Daisy told him of Eggsy's bedtime story. Eggsy looked down at the messy shirt he had used earlier to wipe his face and his usual grey sweatpants, and thought that he should probably change into something more decent, but lacked the motivation.

Eggsy looked at the telly that was now playing the local news. Eggsy had enough of news and current events thanks to Kingsman, and searched for the remote. He felt around the cushions and pulled something out from between the cushions. It was a small black disposable phone almost like Eggsy's own.

He flipped it open, and it was rather plain, like everything was still the same as when it was purchased. Eggsy went to the contacts and there was only one phone number listed, and it was his own. Eggsy clicked on his name and his own phone rang in his pocket.

The number came up as 'London Daddy' and suddenly it all made sense. Eggsy quickly flipped the phone shut. He should have known that it was Harry all along with the way he talked, and all the secrecy. Now that Eggsy thought about it, all of it seemed so phishy. He opened the phone back up and glanced through the all too familiar messages.

Something was building up in Eggsy, and suddenly he felt the need to run, to get out of there. Eggsy got up from the sofa still clutching the phone in his hand and walked towards the door. He shut it behind him, and took a deep breath before sprinting down the street in the direction of Harry's house.

He must of looked crazy running like he was down the street in only his lounge clothes and no shoes, and he was sure that the authorities would be called on him soon, but he couldn't will himself to care. Eggsy ran even when his feet hurt, even when his chest heaved to pump oxygen into his body, and it wasn't until he was staring at Harry's balcony from the street that he stopped.

Eggsy tried to calm his breathing, but no amount of effort made a difference, so he walked up to the door, and knocked on it with a little more urgency than needed, but his whole body was shaking he could barely control his movements.

There was a hard knocking at his door that Harry could hear all the way from his office. He picked up one of the guns he had recently taken out of his holsters, and descended down the stairs listening for any other movements as he went. The knocking came again, and he swung the door open, practically pressing the gun to the man's head.

'Harry..'

Eggsy was standing there his face flushed and beaded with sweat in just his lounge clothes. They were filthy and sweat stained as well, and his feet were bare and beat up from running. The boy was a complete mess.

'My dear boy is everything ok?'

Harry drops the hand holding the gun to his side and steps aside to motion for Eggsy to come inside, and he shuts the door behind them. Eggsy's breath was still coming out short and fast, and Harry wondered if he had ran all the way from his house to his own.

'Harry...explain this.'

Eggsy takes the black phone still clenched in his hand and pushes it into Harry's chest. The older man grabs hold of it, and realized that it must have fallen out of his jacket pocket when Daisy was searching him. Harry hadn't prepared to talk to Eggsy about his deceit just yet, so he stuck to his original plan advised by Merlin.

'Gary Eggsy Unwin I am completely besotted by you, so much so that I catch myself coming out of my character, and doing silly things that I hadn't done since my university years. You are so perfect in my eyes that the sight of you in the mornings is such a lovely image that I have to ask myself if you are even real. You could burn down the city of London, and I'd ask you, "where to next darling," there's nothing you could do to change my feelings for you. It's only my damn selfish pride that has caused me to hurt you, to say things I wish I could take back, and I am so sorry Eggsy. I have behaved so childishly, and I've deceived you when you've put your complete trust in me. I can't ever imagine you forgiving me in this lifetime, and I'd prefer it if you would punish me for what I've done.'

'Good enough.'

Eggsy huffs out and rushes over to Harry. He cups the mans face and pulls him down to kiss him not having the strength to stand up on the tips of his toes. Harry grips both of Eggsy's hips and presses the young man against himself thankful for the thin material of Eggsy's sweatpants. The older man's hands roam from his hips to cup the boy's arse, and Eggsy lets out a little yelp in surprise.

Harry pulls back just a little to look at Eggsy, and the boy stares back at him. His usual green eyes are darker and searching Harry's face, perhaps to see if Harry had changed his mind and will walk away again. He leans in more gently to kiss the sweet boy, his movements much slower as he grazes his lips over Eggsy's. He opens his mouth just slightly and darts his tongue in and out beckoning for Eggsy's tongue to follow inside.

Eggsy catches on and slips his tongue inside Harry's mouth and keeps the gentle tempo the older man had created. The boy rests his hands around Harry's neck as his thumbs rub soothing circles at his pulse points. Harry's mouth is hot, and Eggsy tilts his head to deepen the kiss wanting to feel more of that heat. Dominating the kiss further, Eggsy pushes harder onto the man's tongue, and Harry lets out a lewd moan.

A little part of Eggsy wanted to know if Harry liked to be submissive under all that commanding and leadership demeanor he puts on at Kingsman. Eggsy tests his theory and pushes Harry up against the wall bumping one of his many pictures off the wall. Harry grunts and Eggsy pulls away from their kiss to yank off his gun holsters. It drops to the floor and Eggsy takes this moment to look at Harry who is completely undone and disheveled, and Eggsy realized it was the first he's ever saw it.

Harry looked like a beautiful chaos and wondered how he had never ended up like Narcissus when he looked at his own reflection. Harry waited as the boy looked him over, and Eggsy had decided then what his punishment was going to be. He looked at Harry and then to the buttons of the man's shirt.

'You know Harry I really liked that shirt.'

Eggsy said and in a quick motion ripped the man's shirt open and yanked it down his shoulder exposing Harry to him just as he had done to him.The buttons fell to the floor and Egssy felt a sense of satisfaction when he noticed Harry's breath hitch.

'Now that we're even, daddy, you can take me to bed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Eggsy's not done dishing out Harry's punishment yet. I'm saving that for the next chapter. ;] (since this is just suppose to be a short update) Please don't hate me.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make up sweetly. Sounds like a horrible summary, but that's what happens! lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update to apologize on my absence from this fic. Got caught up in my other fic, then life happened, then got back on my other fic, and now I'm finally ready to start this fic again. Thank you for being patient.

"Now that we're even, Daddy, you can take me to bed."

Eggsy winked at him walking backwards towards the stairs to Harry's room.

"Aren't you coming Harry..or do you just talk a big game?"

The boy had no idea, or he just forgot that Harry had nearly thirty years of honey pot mission's and one night stands of experience, not to mention his curious high school years, and his stress-relieving universities years. Harry did _not_ talk a big game.

"I could make you come before you finished walking up those stairs, dear boy." Harry's voice was low and husky and made Eggsy shiver. Harry looked like a predator coming towards his prey as he slid off the ruined shirt, and undid his belt buckle.

Eggsy's heel was at the base of the stairs, and he took one step away from Harry, who was inching closer to him, eyes seeming darker as they got closer.

"I was gonna challenge ya, but somehow I think you're right, guv."

Eggsy turned around finally taking his eyes off Harry, and ran up the stairs. He could hear the man following right behind. Before he could open the door to Harry's room, the older man grabbed his upper arm, spinning him around, and pushed him up against it.

His body pinned the younger man nicely between himself and the door, though he wasn't even trying to trap him there, because if he wanted the boy could easily switch their positions, but he somehow doubted Eggsy wanted that.

Or maybe he did..

While Harry was busy in his thoughts, Eggsy took the advantage, and slipped out from Harry, slamming the older gentleman into his own oak door, face first. It was gentler than Harry had pushed him, but still rough, enough so for Harry to let out a little squeak he hadn't made since he was in his early twenties before work and habit made him dominant and distant with his partners.

"I had a feeling.." Eggsy said in a cheeky tone, like one would sound like when finding out ones biggest secret.

One of the hands pinning him down began to slide down his back slowly, and paused just above his arse. Harry let out a small sigh as quietly as he could manage, but the boy was too aware of his every movement, and chuckled smugly at his work.

"So Daddy, you do like a bit of rough after all..under all that posh calm and authority." Eggsy teased him, his fingertips ghosting down the curves of Harry's arse.

And Harry didn't try to to gain back his control, but let Eggsy take the lead, let him take whatever satisfaction he needed. The boy's hand came back up and squeezed his cheek tightly.

"I figured it would be hard, nobody agreed with me because we hardly ever see you working out, but I knew." The satisfaction of being right was clear in his voice. Eggsy loved being praised and especially loved being right.

"If you keep talking, I'm going to reacquaint you with this door, and make it so you can't speak but two words; my name, and _please_ ," Harry grunted, and bucked his hips into the boy, "shall we go inside now?"

" _Yes_ " The boy sounded breathless.

Harry turned the knob, and they both practically fell inside. He turned around gracefully to face Eggsy, while the boy clumsily grabbed onto him as they made their way to the bed. Eggsy was an agent, and an ex-gymnast he should have been more graceful than that, but Harry figured it was the boy's nerves that had him fumbling like a charming little mess.

Harry's heels found the edge of the bed, and he laid back, pulling Eggsy with him. He let out a cute giggle that woke butterflies in Harry's stomach, warming his chest with a tingle that caused his adrenal glands to kick in. Harry sucked in a breath when he came face to face with Eggsy's beautiful smiling face.

It was so bright, as always, he couldn't believe how such a simple thing could take his breath away. But, maybe it was because to him Eggsy wasn't just a simple thing; he was skilled, and ruthless, and kind, and childish, but serious when it was important. He was smart, and modest, but cocky as hell when it came to a challenge. He was all these things; he was perfect, and Harry's.

Eggsy caught Harry staring. He felt shy at first, but was instantly warmed by the affection in the man's countenance. Eggsy couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have such a beautiful, devilishly handsome man stare up at him; he wondered if Harry would always be this gorgeous, and figured he would since he had gone the last fifty odd years of his life as so. 

He still remembered the first time he saw pictures of young Harry; a beautiful, slender blonde smirking with his arm around a younger Merlin with hair. It had made him smile himself knowing that Harry had always had that same smug grin, and that it wasn't something he acquired from age and status.

He bent down, and kissed the man softly on the lips, just a slight pressure to let the other know that their lips had indeed touched. He repeated the action, but drug his lips up to Harry's forehead where he pressed another chaste kiss.

Harry couldn't remember the last time someone had treated him so affectionately; it made his heart swell. He loved this boy.

"I thought I was going to be punished not showered with love."

"This is your punishment. I'm going to treat you so nicely that you're going to feel horrible for the way you treated me." Eggsy explained with an impish grin on his face, "you know 'guilt trip', 'kill them with kindness' that sort of thing."

 _That is a kind of death I'd welcome with open arms_ Harry thought to himself as he stared up at the young man who had quite quickly stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but every time I would begin to start writing this chapter I would get distracted by this scene that's going to be in the fic, and I just can't wait to get there, but it's going to be a while and ahg! It's such a distraction, and I feel like I should just write it to get it out of the way, but I hate writing in pieces. Anyways this wasn't really important, I just needed to rant lol. xD
> 
> Anyways, I know this was short, but I'm already beginning the next chapter because there are somethings that need to be said/happen for the boys (and for you guys)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to this so excuse me if I don't know/use all the right terminology!
> 
> Ok, now that everyone has had time to be mad at Harry, he doesn't really mean it (about the whore thing) he's just always seen Eggsy as his but never had the guts to claim him, so it's kind of his fault, and I know I should have saved this for the 2nd chapter, but I wanted to make that clear before people start wanting to set my fic on fire. hehe


End file.
